Escucho
by WiildNothiing
Summary: Algunos la conocían como bruja, otros como una sabia, y otros tantos como el espíritu libre del mundo, su poder más grande, era el de escuchar los sentimientos a su alrededor. Ha pasado por la historia del mundo, viendo palabras convertirse en guerras, hombres convertirse en animales, y ha llegado al siglo XXI, ha visto y oído de todo, pero nunca ha vivido el inexplicable amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

En el mundo se le conocía de diferentes modos, algunos, los más temerosos, la llamaban bruja –en cuanto solían notar la magnitud de los poderes que poseía- otros cuantos la llamaban sabia, mientras que otros temían nombrarla incluso. Pero ella era como el viento y por lo tanto se conocía de ella tan poco, como mucho. Se sabían historias de aquel misterioso ser, desde el más recóndito pueblo, hasta el más glorioso reino.

Se sabía de su indescriptible belleza, y de las tantas mentes convertidas en demencia a su paso, al ser como el viento, jamás podía quedarse en el mismo sitio por tanto tiempo y por lo tanto nunca en toda su existencia había amado; amantes, incontables, pero ninguno lo había logrado, su corazón nunca podría ser de un hombre cualquiera, aunque fuese un hombre locamente enamorado.

En su entorno siempre se escuchan cuchicheos, con cada paso un insulto o alguna petición, que en su mayoría acostumbraban a ser con referencias amorosas, pero su trabajo, sus bendiciones o magia no eran para cualquiera, porque ella conocía a la perfección el corazón de cada una de las personas que querían que alguien los amase de vuelta. Ella podía escuchar los sentimientos.

Escuchaba la burbujeante desesperación del alma de una mujer enamorada, pero rechazada, y podía también, escuchar el distinto sonido de una vibración en las entrañas que claramente la pasión provocaba. Pasión y amor, de ahí se basaba toda la existencia humana. Pero no simplemente escuchaba las placenteras sensaciones que el amor y la pasión producía, también escuchaba el incesante alarido del alma en pena por alguna pérdida, la lluvia creciente por un corazón roto, y el sonido chirriante y doloroso del remordimiento. Aunque con el pasar del tiempo aprendió a escuchar todo aquello como un simple murmullo, un murmullo como todos los que había siempre a su alrededor.

Entre las historias, se encuentra aquella de su edad, de la cual nadie sabe o se atreve a adivinar, pero sus historias son transmitidas de padres a sus hijos, y los hijos de los hijos a su vez son contadas a sus hijos.

Su voz, era un timbre que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de escuchar –los amantes que en algún momento pensó que podría amar- su rostro por ser hermoso era cruelmente evitado, siempre escuchando el ardiente sonido de la envidia, y el resoplo molesto de los celos que aquel rostro agraciado provocaba.

Nadie sabía de donde habían provenido aquellos poderes, y los más religiosos lo atribuían a Satán, mientras que los más sabios buscaban una lógica, que al final, al ver su rostro en el espejo: viejo y acabado, y al ver el de ella igual de hermoso todos los años, ni una sola arruga, ni una mancha, ni un vestigio de tiempo, no podían más que buscar teorías imposibles de explicar.

Las historias también contaban que en algunas aldeas la condenaban de brujería, y era quemada hasta convertirse en cenizas, cenizas que se esparcían por el cielo, volando con el viento, para que al llegar al último rincón iluminado por el último rayo cálido del sol, tomara la hermosa forma, que tanto asustaba a la gente.

Su vida era un misterio, al igual que su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Pero ella había visto cosas inimaginables en su viaje a través del tiempo; había visto palabras convertirse en guerras, hombres convertirse en animales, y hermanos convirtiéndose en verdugos. Hasta llegar al día presente, el día que aún con aquella sabiduría con la que ella cuenta, desconoce por completo. Desconoce a la gente, le depreciación del alma humana por la tecnología, la quema del romanticismo a cambio del erotismo errático, y el cambio del mismo ser por gente sin alma.

Sus servicios ya nunca eran requeridos, y los cuchicheos habían cesado al dejarse de contar historias, su existencia era desconocida al igual que la de otro ser humano, pero aquella tarde, ocurrieron sucesos, provocando emociones que nunca había sentido.

**I**

La mañana comenzaba como cualquier otra, el sonido de los autos, los gritos desesperados de las personas ansiosas por llegar a sus destinos, y los diferentes murmullos delatando el sentimiento más escondido llegaban a oídos de _ella_. Desde hacía años no escuchaba nada nuevo a su alrededor, el mismo sonido de la codicia junto con la desesperación, y el de la ambición combinada con la lujuria llegaban diariamente hasta sus oídos.

Vivía en una pequeña casa blanca, la casa en la que desde que el viento había dejado de ser puro e incorruptible se había convertido en su hogar, ya nadie buscaba quemarla, o saber de su rostro y de su edad, a pesar de su belleza pasaba desapercibida sin más.

Se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, dormía en un colchón lleno de cobijas blancas y cojines de plumas que solo ella sabía en dónde podía conseguir. En su habitación no había más que una mesa con un florero, el colchón con cobijas, y un reproductor de vinil que guardaba con cierto apego. Frente al colchón se encontraba la puerta del baño, una puerta la cual también era blanca, en su interior sólo había una bañera de mármol y un espejo que reposaba sobre una de las paredes –está de más decir que no tenía necesidades básicas-.

Esa mañana sentía el rostro agrietado y reseco, escucho el sonido de la confusión que esta sensación le producía, y al entrar al cuarto de baño y mirarse en el espejo escucho un sonido que ella nunca había sentido; escucho el miedo.

Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros como de costumbre, observó su rostro y sus ojos grises, se apreciaban sin brillo, su piel ya no parecía joven ni tersa, sus labios se veían resecos y algunas cuantas arrugas agrietaban su ceño, se alejó asustada del espejo y pensó, hacía cuanto que no sabía de la pasión que solía irradiar su interior con tanta fuerza, el sonido de un retumbante corazón contra el pecho comenzó a sonar aún más fuerte, el miedo se acrecentaba. Se vistió rápidamente dispuesta a salir, como en muchos años no lo había hecho. Se había rehusado a salir al ver en lo que se había convertido el alma del mundo. Había aprendido a no necesitar comida, ni agua, aunque debía admitir que extrañaba la compañía humana.

El sol golpeó con su brillo los ojos de _ella_, quien no pudo evitar más que taparlos e intentar protegerse de los tumultos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Necesitaba refugio del sol, y una cafetería frente a su pequeña casa blanca parecía ser su salvación, entró, acostumbrada entonces a ser ignorada, pidió un simple té y se sentó en el sillón más escondido del pequeño local.

Sin querer pensarlo, descubrió entonces que ansiaba la pasión que los hombres le ofrecían, la calidez de algunas palabras de otro ser humano, y el marchitar que su cuerpo presentaba ante tales necesidades, veía sin observar el té revolverse solo con el azúcar, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con una curiosa mueca dirigida a ella, unos ojos azules que la miraban con el brillo que ella había perdido hacía tanto, y lo escucho de pronto. El burbujeante y cálido sonido del amor, observó a su alrededor en la búsqueda del dueño de aquellos sonidos, hacía tanto que no escuchaba el burbujeante sonido del amor verdadero. El hombre se acercó con su tasa de café en una mano y una libreta en la otra, su mueca se había convertido en sonrisa al verla tan sonrojada y mirando hacia todos lados, ella escucho entonces, el repicar de su corazón contra su pecho, toco su frente con su mano y noto el sudor que nunca había exhalado, eran de ella, aquellos sonidos eran de ella; estaba enamorada.

_¿Debo continuarla? Opiniones, criticas?_


	2. Chapter 2

…

El sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos, las carcajadas descaradas, y la música leve de fondo, se escuchaba como un molesto zumbido en comparación con el revoloteo del corazón de _ella, _sus ojos azules la miraban con algo que ella no había visto en muchos años "esperanza". El hombre finalmente quedó frente a ella, y la miró de nuevo; se escuchó entonces, el sonido desesperante de la ansiedad.

-Hola.

Dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que provocaba que el oído se le ensordeciera por tanto golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho.

Asintió levemente, aún con el pasar del tiempo, no cualquiera era digno de su voz.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Y la esperanza invadió toda el aura de la mesa, incluso _ella_ se sintió esperanzada, esperanzada de una situación la cual desconocía totalmente. Observó su té que seguía revolviéndose solo, y con un simple parpadeo el té volvió a la pasividad del agua.

-Perdona si te importuno, pero me pareces familiar.

-¿Familiar? –dijo _ella_, aunque al instante se tapó la boca, no podía creer que acababa de hablar frente a aquel extraño.

-Si –dijo con un singular entusiasmo, un entusiasmo que _ella_ escucho de inmediato –De una historia.

La miró expectante a su reacción, y _ella_ pudo sentirlo. Nunca había odiado tanto sus dones como en aquel momento.

-Perdona, no me he presentado, soy Peeta Mellark.

Extendió su mano, y ella temerosa, extendió la suya también, sintiendo, disfrutando y electrizándose con el tacto varonil y el escuchar contento de sus sentimientos.

-Soy Katniss Everdeen.

El hombre llamado Peeta Mellark la observó sorprendido, y Katniss deseó poder no solo escuchar su sorpresa, sino también sus pensamientos. Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos eran azules, un azul electrizante, en todas sus vidas no había visto vida como aquella encerrado en unos ojos que al igual que los de ella denotaban un cierto anhelo de compañía, su cabello era rubio como el rayo de sol que siempre la abrazaba, no sabía si aquello podía significar una señal, y el desespero propio llegó a sus oídos. Su pequeño cuaderno era de cuero negro, y una pluma que parecía especial reposaba a su lado, todo esto lo observo durante cortos segundos, sin que él no lo notase.

-Tu nombre también me es conocido –rompió el silencio, aunque él también la había observado, o mejor dicho se había ahogado en su rostro, no acostumbraba a acercarse a ninguna mujer de aquella manera, en realidad no se acercaba a nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sus ojos grises perdidos en aquella taza de té, le habían llamado, aquel gris había murmurado su nombre.

-Hace tanto que mi nombre dejó de ser un misterio para todos, hace mucho que mi nombre dejo de preguntarse.

Los oídos del rubio se llenaban extasiados de las palabras -aunque incomprensibles- emitían aquellos labios que parecían murmurar de un modo u otro su nombre.

-¿Y por qué ha sido eso?

Hacía mucho que no hablaba con una persona, por lo que no sabía distinguir de sus pensamientos y de su verdadera plática. Lo miró asustada, y de nuevo escucho el sentimiento del miedo, provocando nuevamente más confusión y temor.

-Porque el corazón del narrador, el corazón de la sociedad ha muerto con el paso de los años.

El rubio bajó la mirada en dirección a su pequeña libreta.

-Soy un narrador que aún conserva su corazón –la esperanza de nuevo, combinada con una sonrisa que amenazaba con derretirla por completo- Escribo libros, soy escritor.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron muy grandes, lo miró, lo apreció aún más.

-Cuentas historias –el asintió –Narras con el corazón, honesto, amable y cariñoso.

Pero escucho un nuevo sentimiento… un sentimiento de miedo, pero un miedo diferente, un miedo que había aprendido a reconocer con el nuevo tiempo y con el nuevo siglo: El miedo a ser descubierto.

-Pero ¿qué escondes?

Volvió a mirarla aún más sorprendido.

-No escondo, simplemente no presumo.

Se miraron a los ojos, cada uno inundándose en el iris del otro. Espero a escuchar un sentimiento de culpa, pero uno totalmente diferente apareció.

-¿Por qué te has sentado conmigo?

Apareció el sentimiento del orgullo.

-Porque tus historias me llamaron…

Peeta abrió su cuaderno, y le mostro un pequeño párrafo.

"Ella sentada estaba, tomando el té, su expresión denotaba, miedo y fe".

Lo miró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, hacía cuanto que no sonreía, tanto que le sabía extraño.

-¿Te has inspirado en mí?

El asintió levemente.

-Continúa leyendo, por favor.

"La mirada y el cabello, la manera tal en la que estaba concentrada, recordaba una historia de la infancia, una historia que no escuchaba ahora y se le antojaba falsa"

Esta vez se rió, y escucho el sonido de la satisfacción, y también de la alegría, aunque rápidamente notó que la alegría era suya.

"¿Podría ser ella? ¿Podría ser la leyenda viviente, moviendo el té con la mente?"

Lo observó entonces asustada.

-¿Me has visto?

-Desde que has entrado.

Volvieron a mirarse.

-¿A qué historia te he recordado?

Su corazón entonces, latió no con fuerza, sino con violencia emocionada ¿Podría ser que se contarán historias de sus vidas pasadas?

-La historia del dios griego que bajó desde el cielo a seducir a una hermosa mujer, una mujer que quedó embarazada y tuvo una hija, una hija que escuchaba todo, y paseaba por el mundo, con pociones amorosas, y desdenes engañosos.

Era ella, un suspiro de alivio salió de su pecho y le dio un sorbo a su té.

-¿Y piensas que soy yo?

Él sonrió un poco e imitándola le dio un sorbo a su café.

-La describían de ojos grises, y hermosa, una belleza inexplicable capaz de volver locos a príncipes y faraones. Una cabellera castaña que caía con la gracia de una milagrosa cascada, y un aroma capaz de llamar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Katniss jugueteó con su cabello, recordando cuando los mencionados príncipes la cortejaban.

-¿Y crees en esas historias?

-Soy un escritor, mi corazón está en el alma de aquellos que narran historias como esa.

-¿Quién te ha contado esa historia?

-Mi abuelo.

-¿Y tú la has contado a alguien?

De nuevo el sentimiento de miedo, un miedo diferente de parte de ambos.

-Sí.

No sabía si él pensaba que era cierto, pero algo en sus sentimientos le hacía creer que él así lo pensaba, así que escuchó su propia emoción al verle los ojos tan vivarachos, aunque aún con el latiente secreto que en aquél momento ella no quería escuchar.

El sonido de un aparato moderno sonó en el bolsillo del rubio color del sol, y la cara le palideció de pronto, el miedo se vio reemplazado con pánico y preocupación, contagiándola al verle el rostro antes sonriente, ahora pálido y serio.

-Tengo que irme.

Katniss asintió.

El hombre se puso de pie, y su desesperación y pánico se hicieron cada vez más grandes, dejó dinero en la mesa para pagar lo de ambos, y salió corriendo del local, olvidando por unos segundos su libreta y la musa de muchos otros narradores, príncipes y faraones.

Katniss tomo la libreta y acarició el cuero de la portada, la apretó contra su pecho, y salió del lugar, con la libreta en la mano, no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo el viento, recorriendo, explorando, corriendo detrás del hombre, y no pudo más que pedirle al mismo viento que la llevará hasta él.

El viento la empujaba, por calles y avenidas, la llevaba con delicadeza, casi flotando a través del mundo de nuevo, pero en busca ahora de un hombre. Escuchaba codicia, avaricia, desesperación, ausencia y dolor, pero todo se convertía en un simple sonido en comparación del amor que se escuchaba por aquél hombre rubio. La puesta de sol la abrazó y el viento se detuvo de pronto, celoso ante el contacto del sol con su cuerpo, la dejó ahí varada, en medio de la calle con la libreta de cuero en la mano, y la esperanza en la otra, llamó de nuevo al viento esperando su respuesta, pero mientras el sol le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura, entendió entonces que el viento no volvería…

_**II**_

Había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro, y de su mente aquellos ojos azules seguían atrapados en su corazón.

Observaba diariamente por la ventanilla que daba al café, con la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo, hablar con otra persona nuevamente, alimentarse de sus palabras para nutrir el alma añeja y vieja que tenía por la falta de contacto. Pero pasó un mes, y otro, y otro, y el no apareció.

_**III**_

Antes de acostarse leía cada una de las historias escritas en aquel cuaderno, con pasión inexplicable, una pasión que ella escuchaba y acallaba para concentrarse en los mundos que Peeta había inventado "Peeta" murmuraba para ella misma, mientras imaginaba al protagonista de aquellas historias inconclusas como el rubio, alto y valeroso que había encontrado aquella mañana en el café.

Diariamente asomaba la cabeza por la ventana para pedirle al viento que la llevará hasta él, pero el viento receloso se negaba al saber que ella se entregaría a otra persona, así que recibía una brisa que parecía ser una bofetada. Y en cada mañana se miraba al espejo y encontraba algo nuevo, una cana, o una arruga y el miedo se incrementaba, ensordeciéndola de nuevo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la esperanza se fue convirtiendo en decepción, pero el sol, entristecido al verla de aquella manera lo iluminó de pronto. Ahí caminando hacia el café, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco color azul, unos pantalones un tanto gastados y zapatos formales, su rubia cabellera se vio iluminada por el rayo más cálido del sol, lo vio ahí y lo notó diferente.

No dudo un poco cuando salió corriendo con el cuaderno en una mano, y de nuevo la esperanza en la otra. Entró tímidamente al establecimiento y lo observó con el rostro preocupado, y la dicha y vida que inundaba sus ojos antes había desaparecido de manera notable, se acercó entonces, decidida a alimentarse de su mirada, de su aroma, de su voz y de su espíritu, a contarle historias, o a escuchar las propias.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Peeta la miro sorprendido, y sonrió, ella escucho la felicidad de nuevo, aunque no era nada comparado con el dolor que comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho.

-Katniss ¡No pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos!

Se levantó y le ofreció la silla, se sentó después que ella y su mirada se perdió en su pequeña libreta en la mano de aquella mujer tan hermosa.

-Tenía tu cuadernillo.

-Eso veo, me alegro, pensé que lo había perdido, tengo tu párrafo ahí ¿sabes?

Se sonrojo, y lo sintió extraño, nunca había sentido tal calidez contra sus mejillas, no pudo evitar más que tocárselas.

-Ya…

-Estuve pensando en ti todo este tiempo.

Decía la verdad.

-Yo también –dijo ella- Pensé en muchas historias.

-Ah ¿también eres escritora?

-Escribo, pero no sobre papel.

Pidieron un café y un té de nuevo, y una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer desde el cielo.

-El viento tiene celos del sol, y tu cabello es tan rubio como el sol.

La miro extrañado, y ella pudo escuchar la confusión.

-¿Dices que el viento esta celoso de mi cabello?

Ella rió ligeramente, y el la acompaño.

-¿Por qué no te vi tanto tiempo?

La tristeza y el dolor volvieron a escucharse, inundando no solo la mesa, sino el lugar, la calle, y la ciudad entera. La agonía de un ser querido en dolor se escuchó de pronto. Sufría por el dolor de otra persona.

-Lo dejaré para otro encuentro –dijo con una sonrisa, aunque aquella sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos –Cuéntame una de tus historias.

-Me ocultas algo.

La miró directo a los ojos, su azul se había vuelto sombrío y apagado.

-No es necesario hablar de ello.

-Pero lo ocultas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella rió al escuchar la irritación.

-Me sé la historia de la mujer embarazada del dios –escucho la confusión del rubio –El dios de los sentimientos, estaba obsesionado con la diosa del amor, la seguía y le ofrecía doncellas divinas como regalo, asesinaba a los hombres con los que ella hacía el amor, y atacó a todos los hijos de Zeus por ella, pero Zeus nunca lo aceptó, lo exilio con los humanos, y el enfermó.

La escuchaba hipnotizado ante cada palabra, algo en su voz le hacía pensar que todo aquello era real.

-Una mujer, castigada por Zeus por rechazarlo, la condeno a ser esclava de aquel dios, y todos los días él la obligaba a cubrirse el rostro, no quería enamorarse de alguien que no fuese su diosa, una simple mortal sería como un pecado en comparación de aquella belleza que el suponía, lo esperaba en los cielos. Pero un día, como en todas las historias, la máscara le cayó del rostro, y él quedó embelesado por ella, la cortejó, la siguió, le ofreció obsequios costosos, hasta que logró hacerle el amor, dejándola embarazada. Una niña fue la que tuvieron, con los ojos de su madre, los poderes de su padre.

Peeta no podía dejar de verla y preguntarse a qué se debía aquella historia.

-¿Quién te ha contado esa historia? –preguntó curioso.

-El viento –respondió ella, y una suave caricia del viento se coló por la ventana –Es un hermano enamoradizo.

La confusión volvió a escucharse.

-¿Y cómo sabes que te oculto algo?

-Porque aquella niña soy yo.

"No" pensó Peeta "No puedo estar enamorado de una loca"

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-Escucho tu miedo, el miedo recorre de tus dedos hasta tu nariz, recorre de esta mesa hasta la otra calle, y la preocupación también, ahora que me has escuchado tienes miedo, y cierta confusión baila encima de nosotros.

Peeta la observó de nuevo.

-¿Quién eres?

Se emocionó, el hecho de que alguien le dijera quien y no que, era algo que la maravillaba.

-Soy la protagonista de las historias olvidadas, dejadas de contar, la amante del pasado, y la mujer que tiene la esperanza de volverte a hablar.

Él quedó atónito, tomó su cuaderno y salió a la calle sin despedirse siquiera, sintió una ráfaga de viento golpearlo y recordó "El viento… es un hermano enamoradizo" Caminó hasta su casa confundido ante aquella conversación, se sentó en su cama y abrió su cuaderno, venía la dirección de Katniss y su pecho revoloteó, había algo en aquellas palabras, que le hacía pensar que todo era cierto, pero no podía abrir su corazón ante la situación en la que se encontraba, una situación dolorosa y tortuosa que ella escucho toda la noche, al no poder sacar el sonido de los sentimientos del rubio de su corazón.

_Gracias por sus reviews, bueno espero les guste este capítulo aunque me ha quedado un poco largo, espero no sea tedioso ni confuso, bueno nos leemos después. _


End file.
